History of Deimos
Deimos’ creation is mythical at best, a celestial race of beings, often referred to as the Pantheon of the Titans. The Titans preside over various “spheres”. While the Titan has no specific leader, the greatest of the Titans is Khuvdon, the Titan of Time and responsible for the ordering of the universe. Alongside Khuvdon is Dhazotl, the Lord of Mountains and the Earth; Imera, the Lordess of Life; Azmir, the Lord of Order and Judgement; Vitarr, the Lord of Chaos and Unmaking; Calos, Lord of Knowledge and Magic; Rynir, the Lord of the Seas and the Depths and finally Votuna, the Champion of the Titans and Protector of the Pantheon of the Titans. Vitarr was once the counter-part of Azmir but fell to the Darkness and was cast out of the Pantheon shortly before his fall to the Darkness. The Pantheon, as it is commonly referred to, is largely followed by Elves and Men. The Dwarves and other races have created their own pantheons of worship. The Titans and their lesser “off-spring”, known as the Exarchs, were sent down to Deimos and began shaping the world. All of the Exarchs, the greatest was the High Exarch Idite, the Exarch of Birth and Life. Idite (F) was joined by Obor (M), the Exarch of the Mountains and Earth; Adar (M), the Exarch of the Sea and Water; Notmis (F), the Exarch of Forests and Air and finally Uzdur (M), the Exarch of the Underworld and Fire. Underneath the Exarchs are the Archons, created through the worship of their respective followers. The Archons are too numerous to count and while some may rise to the power of the Exarchs, they are traditionally less powerful. Birth of the Elves and the First War The Elves were the first races created by the Exarchs, the creation of the elves was directly in the image of Idite. While the Pantheon watched over the ordering of Deimos, the titan Vitarr watched with jealousy as the Exarch forged the world in their image. The creation of the Elves pushed Vitarr to madness, though Madness had been whispering to him for some time in through the form of the Darkness, sometimes called the Shadows or the Void. Vitarr, driven to madness, snuck into Idite’s domain and stolen the plans for the creation of the Elves. Vitarr stole Idite’s knowledge that she had used to create the race of Elves and began experimenting with his own creation, his experimentation eventually lead to the creation of the Mountain Goblins. The Mountain Goblins were created in the Year 8 and soon the First War occurred between the creation of the Exarchs, the High Elves and the creation of the Fallen Titan, the Mountain Goblins by the Year 10. The first elf awakened was Vulen Aeroris who would be crowned as the King of the Elves, and the line of Aeroris was formed. The second awakened elf would be his queen, Viessa. Shortly after their initial awakening, they begun to sense the awakening of other elves and the first elven nation formed at the Tree of Births, known as the World Tree. For nearly two years, hundreds of elves awakened from the tree and the Kingdom of Tholenor was formed after a whisper from Idite naming the area in which the World Tree had been planted. Despite the existence of other Exarchs, the Elves became keen followers of Idite, their Goddess of Life, Adar, the God of the Sea and Notmis the God of Forests. The Year 0 elves, known as the First Born, were born with long slender features, beautiful and keenly agile and bestowed was all virtues that made the Elves a superior race to later races that would awaken on Deimos. Near the end of Year 0, Idite visited Vulen and told him that change was coming to his race and that he must prepare his people for the change. No elves were birthed in Year 1 from the World Tree but the Elves discovered that they need not rely solely on the tree to pro-create their race. The first elves to be bestowed magic appeared in the Year 2 (known as the Second Birth to the Elves or the Birthing of Calos) and appeared to have the favor of the titan Calos. The first of the Second Born was Aedenthill Vundel who, unlike those born before him, were born with a soft blue glow to their eyes. Aedenthill quickly became a favored counselor to King Vulen and awakened the latent magical powers for all First Born elves. Aedenthill was appointed as the Magister of the Stars and Augur of the Celestials. In Year 3 (known as the Third Birth to the Elves or the Birthing of Notmis) the first elves appeared with glowing purple eyes, similar to the Second Born but were bestowed favor by Notmis, the God of the Forests. The first of the Third Born was Shalaeth. Shalaeth, woken with potent magic that drew from the earth, was given the surname of Forestgazer and showed prowess in using nature magics and was named as the Arch Druid of the Elves. By the Year 4 (known as the Fourth Birth to the Elves) the Kingdom of Tholenor had expanded rapidly. While the Kingdom of Tholenor remained unified, divisions within the elves began to form early in their creation. Eldaerenth Yesmyar the Fifthborn (Fifth of the Firstborn), ventured into the vast forests that surrounded the World Tree and those that followed him became known as the “Elves of the Wood” after adapting to hunting and venturing through the Greenwood. Eldaerenth was appointed as Huntsman of Tholenor and Elder of the Forest. Iolorath the Fourthborn (Fourth of the Firstborn) expanded out pasts the forests of Greenwod and found the first settlement on the Sea, thus becoming the first of the “Elves of the Sea” and became the Watcher of the Deep and Guardian of the Sea and adopted the last name of Iolorath Seafarer. In Year 5 (Known as the Fifth Birth to the Elves) the World Tree created elves with green glowing eyes. The elves, birthed underneath a Blood Red sun that appeared in the sky, adopted the name of “Blood Elves” or some calling them “Sun Elves” and similar to those born during the Birthing of Calos, showed potent magical potential and of them all, the first of the Fifthbron was Vor’nir who was given the surname of Sunbringer. Vor’nir was appointed as the Herald of the Sun and the Angelic of Blood. By the dawn of Year 6 the birthing of new breeds of elves appeared to be concluded and the Kingdom of Tholendor continued to spread and the divisions between the new elves became more and more prominent. The Elven Council, now consisting of the King and Queen, the leader of the Celestial Elves Aedenthill Vundel; the leader of the Night Elves Shalaeth Forestgazer; the leader of the Wood Elves Eldaerenth Yesmyar; the leader of the Sea Elves Iolorath Seafarer and the leader of the Blood Elves Vor’nir Sunbringer. The Elven Council bred politics, the King and Queen aligned themselves with the Celestial Elves and the Blood Elves while the Night Elves and Wood Elves closely aligned. The triumvirate of the Celestial Elves, Blood Elves and original High Elves pushed for more expansion and the worship of the original pantheon of the Elves whereas the Night Elves and the Wood Elves wished to be isolated and left to their own devices. The leader of the Sea Elves wished to play a neutral party, benefiting from the trade and transportation of the now sprawling Tholendor kingdom. It was during Year 6 that the Fallen Titan Vitarr was finalizing his plans for the creation of the Mountain Goblins. Watching with a close eye, the Fallen Titan knew that the power of the elves was growing and believed that he could interfere and at the dawn of Year 7 he poisoned the World Tree. The Year 7 began with King Vulen presiding over the Years Dawn celebration.Year 7 (Known as the Seventh Birth to the Elves and more important the Birthing of Vitarr) saw the birthing of the Dark Elves, a race of dark skinned, some red-eyed elves. The first of the Seventh Born was Mokhelvon, a horrifyingly beautiful female who rose from her slumber and began attacking the attending elves watching over the awakening. Mokhelvon was given the name of Elfbane and exiled from the World Tree and the Tholendor. Those born with her were exiled and often referred to as the “Exiled Elves” but more commonly known as the “Dark Elves”. Following the cursed birthing, the World Tree was purified by Idite in an event known as the “Rebirth” and was assisted by the Night Elves and the Wood Elves; causing some friction with the High Elves. The World Tree would cease to produce new Elves through birthing following the poisoning. The Kingdom of Tholendor, now expanded over the entire continent that was known as Enoris. As the Elves continued to expand, so did the Exarchs shaping, while the Exarchs had created the fundamental world that they had wanted, they continued to shape and expand the world as new adventures saw the elves enter into their realms. The Elves enjoyed relative peace until the dawn of Year 10. Wood Elf scouts led by Eldaerenth Yesmyar encountered, for the first time, enemies hostile to them in the mountains of Lelal Thalas. The creations of Vitmarr were displayed to the world. The Mountain Goblins poured from burrows and holes within the mountain and the first skirmish of the First War began. Eldaerenth reported back swiftly to Tholendor and at a joint conclave of the Elven Council and he informed its members of the impending doom. King Vulen issued a call to war despite resistance from some members of the council and immediately gathered a large army at the Elven fortress of Alharion, built years before to keep watch on the exiled Dark Elves as they were exiled north towards Lelal Thalas. The Elven war host marched towards Lelal Thalas and were met near the Wood Elven settlement of Erlneas; only a short distance out from where the Wood Elven scouts had first encountered the Mountain Goblins. The Mountain Goblins first chieftain or leader was Kezbuth, the Defiled Exalted of Vitarr. Creation of the Dwarves and the Rise of the High King Over the course of two years (Year 12) the Mountain Goblins and the Elves fought a series battles which culminated in King Vulen slaying Kezbuth at the top of Lelal Thalas, earning the epithet of “the Goblinseeker” and restoring peace to the continent of Enoris. While the Elves were beating the Mountain Goblins, Vitarr had not rested and was shaping a newer and stronger race of Goblins, calling them Orcs, or Orks to some. These Mountain Orcs were stronger and more durable than the Mountain Goblins who were smaller but generally from the same stock. During this time the race of the Dwarfs were being formed despite the worst intentions from Vitarr, the Titan Dhazotl and his Exarch Obor became enraged that Vitarr had poisoned their domain and began shaping their own defenders of the mountain. By the time that Vitarr had completed the Mountain Orcs, they were met with staunch, slightly shorter defenders deep within Lelal Thalas which the creations of Dhazotl and Obor called “Dun Lodahr”. Dhazotl and Obor created the Dwarves to be staunch defenders, hearty and long-living, though not immortal as Idite had created the Elves. The Dwarves were placed with a cavern made of gold and imbued with unparalleled craftsmanship, smithing and mining was bred into them by their creators. The first of the Dwarves created was Orgrim Forgefather, the first of Clan Forgefather and the High King of the Dwarves and Master of the Forge. Orgrim was the first of the Dwarves awakened and the first 9 Dwarves became the elders of each of the Dwarven clans. These original 9 each gained their own fates blessed by the Titans and Exarchs. The second awakened was Nozir Firehammer, imbued with the master craftsmanship to make weapons; the third awakened was Kustraen Runemaker imbued with a hearty resistance to magic and capable of crafting runes and glyphs to empower armor, weapons and other items; the fourth awakened was Dhulgot Ironbeard imbued with the ability to create armor without parallel; the fifth awakened was Dhovik Minebringer imbued with capabilities of mining and creating vast tunnels that could withstand even the most cataclysmic of events; the sixth awakened was Maznumi Cogbeard imbued with engineering and mechanical skills that would rival even the greatest creations of the Titans; the seventh awakened was Jotroc Earthfury imbued with the ability to commune with the spirits of the four elements thus further linking the Dwarves as protectors of the world; the eighth and final awakened was Halous Beershield imbued with master brewery and chalice making skills. The first Dwarves began as 9 began to venture out into the tunnels and caverns of Dun Lodahr and encountered hordes of Goblins that had survived the retreat from the Elven war host. The nine Dwarves slew hundreds of Goblins and after several days of fighting they returned their awakening chamber and were greeted with dozens of new Dwarves, men and women alike. The original nine had nearly quadrupled in number and the Dwarves began to use their abilities to build a civilization underneath the mountain. The hall that they were awoken in became known as the “Throne of the Forgefather” and each of the 8 dwarven clans swore an oath of fealty to the High King of the Dwarves and took their seat as Thane of their respective clans. Dhulgot Ironbeard and Kustraen Runemaker forged a protective crown of jewels for their High King and during a lavish ceremony presided over by Kustraen Runemaker, the Dwarves officially crowned their High King Category:History